Greatest freak out ever 20 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freakout Ever episode "Greatest freakout ever 20" from season, which aired on December 31, 2011. *Episode *Gallery *'Transcript' ---- *'Jack: '''Okay, I'm at Bahamas on Bahamas Water Tours. And Stephen's been acting up all day, so I'm gonna try and gonna do something on camera. *'Captain #1: 'The blue ones those are pirate fish. *'Jennifer: 'Man, it's like that big. Look at it. *'Captain #1: 'Yeah, it's really big too. *'Stephen: 'Let's catch 'em. *'Lady #1: 'Oh, yeah. *'Captain #1: 'Oh, you can't catch 'em. * '''Stephen: '''Why? * '''Captain #2: '''We're at Bahamas. Believe to Bahamas. * '''Captain #1: '''It's protective, it's protective area. * '''Stephen: '''What is it matter? * '''Captain #1: '''Just... * '''Jennifer: '''He just look at them. * '''Captain #1: '''Yeah, just protective. * '''Jennifer: '''Look at the coral. * '''Captain #1: '''Is that what? * '''Stephen: '''I don't wanna just look at stuff I wanna catch it. * '''Lady: '''Well, that's praying. I mean, you told me what. * '''Captain #2: '''Well, well, well... well bones did go in yourself. Tell me stuff, your in the Bahamas you know. * '''Captain #1: '(Crosstalk) * 'Captain #2: '''Yeah, face time and you can't br, by his hands off. * '''Captain #1: '''Just looking at them. Yeah, you feed them. * '''Stephen: '''I wanna catch 'em, I don't care about feeding them. * '''Captain #1: '''Relax. * '''Jennifer: '''Stephen, just sit down. * '''Stephen: '''No. * '''Jennifer: '''Here. * '''Stephen: '''Stop telling me to relax. * '''Jennifer: '''Just sit down. * '''Stephen: '''No. I don't want to sit down. * '''Captain #1: '''Hey, this is Bahamas, would you want you want. Not little just a dive, little boy. You just relax. * '''Jennifer: '''Stop, it's not a fishing. * '''Stephen: '''I don't care. (Crosstalk) If we paid to get on the boat, I swim to go fishing if I want. * '''Lady: '''That's awesome. * '''Captain #2: '''You wanna look at the fishes or you wanna swim at the fishes? * '''Stephen: '''I don't, I don't want to fish them. I don't wanna swim and I don't wanna look at them. * '''Captain #1: '''Okay, but, a little of it. * '''Captain #2: '''You like, you, you wanna know waves. Just have a minute. * '''Captain #1: '''Have a seat. * '''Stephen: '''STOP TOUCHING ME. * '''David: '''Hey, chill it out, boy! * '''Jennifer: '''Show the, show the graphic. * '''David: '''Chill it out. * '''Jennifer: '''Have a sip. * '''Stephen: '''STOP... touching me! * '''Captain #1: '''Get on it, boy. * '''Stephen: '''He's had his hand on me for the last 2 minutes. * '''Jennifer: '''Just go. Go there with dad and sit down. * '''Stephen: '''No, I don't wanna sit down! * '''David: '''Hey. * '''Jennifer: '''Go, up there. * '''David: '''Hey, hey, hey. * '''Jennifer: '''Sit down. * '''David: '''Chill out. * '''Jennifer: '''Now. * '''Jack: '(laughing) * 'David: '''We can't fish. We can't get a fish. * '''Stephen: '''But, why? * '''Captain #2: '''But, telling me wanna sit off believe or so. * '''Stephen: '''I don't wanna snorkel, I don't wanna go in a water for fish. I don't want water. * '''Jennifer: '''He's never have to eat. Here we go. * '''Stephen: '''No, I don't want it. Get out of my face. * '''Lady: '''Is that your son? * '''Jennifer: '''Yeah. * '''Stephen: '''I don't, want it. * '''Lady: '''I'm sorry. * (4 guys are laughing along with Jack) * '''Captain #2: '''I mean... * '''Lady: '''We are feeling your pain! * '''Jennifer: '''It's been an eventful day! * '''Captain #1: '''Turn it up for like we're watching this turn about. * '''Stephen: '''No. Turn that music off! That's, worst! * '''David: '''I'm using music. * '''Captain #2: '''I don't think that problem with the more people with the music. * '''Stephen: '''I don't wanna listen to stupid reggae, put on some rap. * '''Captain #1: '''Please stop. * '''Jennifer: '''Stephen keeps trying to explain that. * '''Captain #1: '''Behave yourself. * '''Guy: '''Yeah. * '''Captain #1: '''Behave yourself. * '''Stephen: '''No! I don't wanna behave myself. * '''Captain #2: '''Believe this. * '''Captain #1: '''But listen, we're on boat, we're on boat. * '''Captain #2: '''There's no police on here. There's no police on here. * '''Stephen: '''Why is he telling me there's no police? That's sounds threatening, don't you think? * '''Jennifer: '''Because it's his boat and you have to follow his rules. * '''Stephen: '''He's like "There's no police, there's no police" like's he's gonna like his boat. * '''David: '''He's the captain, you gotta listen him. * '''Stephen: '(Mocking): Oh, he's the captain on his 20 foot boat. * 'Captain #1: '''Hey, hey, hey, hey. * '''Stephen: '''Who's there? * '''Captain #1: '''Hey, hey. Take your time. Wanna leave the boat. * '''Stephen: '''Leave the boat, what? * '''Captain #1: '''It's not laming. * '''Stephen: '''Leave the boat, like how am I gonna leave the boat is like the wa... * '''Jennifer: '(shocks that her son Stephen gets pushed into the ocean by a captain) OH! * 'Other Vacationers: '''Oh!! * '''David: '''Whoa, whoa, he can't swim! * '''Jack: '(laughs so hard) * 'Jennifer: '''Get Stephen, David! * '''Captain #2: '''HEY, MAN! * '''David: '''Damn, he can't swim, man! * '''Jennifer: '''Get him out! * '''Captain #2: '''CAN YOU JUMP? (David splashes to save his son Stephen from the ocean) * '''Jack: '(continues to laugh out loud) * 'Lady: '''Oh, my... Help him. * '''Jennifer: '''Stephen, come here. * '''Jack: '(keeps laughing hard) * '''Stephen: '''THAT BASTARD PUSHED ME! * '''Jennifer: '''Come off! * '''David: '''Nice. * '''Jennifer: '''Come off! * '''Jack: '''OH, HO, MY GOD! (laughing out loud again) * '''David: '''Hey, hey, it's cold, man! * '''Stephen: '''I'M NOT GOING BACK TO THAT BOAT. * '''Jennifer: '''Get it! Come up! * '''Jack: '''Ah, ha, ha! * '''Captain #1: '''Get that rope! * '''Jennifer: '''We're gonna fish! * '''Captain #2: '''Oh, my go... * '''Jack: '''Oh, ho, my god! Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season transcripts